


Breath of the Divine

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breath, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Teasers & Trailers, revolution of the daleks trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Oh how he'd missed that sound
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Breath of the Divine

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simple man. I see a simple trailer with Jack Harkness, I smile and squee.
> 
> Watch the teaser for 'Revolution of the Daleks' here
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhemugvzug0

The air all around him flickered. Nothing natural could cut into it quite like what was coming towards him.

Captain Jack Harkness had fought against the shade of death's overbearing shadow, he'd made deals with devils who found addiction in the children of earth, he had seen friends give in to despair over the great change that awaited the twenty-first century.

He had lived through so many sins, and committed more than his share of them. He had begun to question whether or not the highest order in the universe had decided to collect on what they were due.

All of the days endless centuries Captain Jack Harkness had spent towing the line in their servitude.

Or maybe, just maybe, this was a kindness. It was tough to tell when an oncoming storm receives a summons from those higher than him or it

Choices are meant to be made freely, but every now and then, you get the distinct feeling a little nudge is given to make the miracle seem divine.

This was such a divine moment; Jack didn't want to let it go.

He wanted to savour the sound, the sound that had come to define much of his later life in promise to the fates that seemed to guide his own.

Through all the centuries he had left behind, and all the centuries to come, this wheezing, tirelessly groaning sound that could cut through the whispers of the wind would be his blessing

Those who breathed life into the sound had gone through many transformations, many lives, many faces, and now that great originator had a female presence.

The breath of the divine given a form that suited such description.

He was now she, and she was coming.

Coming for him.

Oh, how he'd missed that sound.


End file.
